This invention relates generally to the art of ceramics and, more particularly, to a strengthened ceramic article.
In the area of metal ceramic composites, various cermets have been produced in order to take advantage of the beneficial properties of both metals and ceramics. This has been done with a mixture of beneficial results.
Various metallic articles have been coated with ceramics for the purpose of protecting the metallic article. This is commonly done in the area of porcelain enamels.
There, however, has never been a method devised to strengthen ceramic articles where a pure ceramic surface must always be exposed. This is true, particularly when the surface is elongated.